


Still Alive

by MysteriesNeverDream (TheMistyDarkPrincess)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I killed my own feels with this, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/MysteriesNeverDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA TheMistyDarkPrincess)</p>
<p>A small song parody that came to my mind for whatever reason.</p>
<p>Parody of "Alive" by Krewella</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> The Original Song can be Found here: [Link](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-gYJBsln-w)

“Still Alive”

 

There were so many things I needed to tell ya.  
That just wouldn’t escape my mind.  
Now that you’re gone I don’t know what to do.  
My heart keeps breaking more and more.

 

Was this my fate, you’re so far away.  
I feel myself die with you not by my side.  
Wearing this cape, can’t be an escape.  
I wish you were here still, I wish you were mine.

 

All alone, just the fear within my soul.  
Please come back, I need your hand to hold.  
Marco Bodt, what have you done to me.  
I feel my heart breaking  
I wish you were still alive.

 

Still alive, still alive  
Still alive, still alive  
Still alive, still alive alive alive alive  
Alive!

 

“Hi I’m Jean Kirstien”  
Those were the first words that I spoke to you  
Slowly friendship grew and now I wish that you were here too.

 

I miss your smile and your laughter  
Without them here I feel like I don’t matter  
Every day I feel myself sinking faster  
Finally figured out you were what I was chasing after.

 

All alone, just the fear within my soul.  
Please come back, I need your hand to hold.  
Marco Bodt, what have you done to me.  
I feel my heart breaking  
I wish you were still alive.

 

Still alive, still alive  
Still alive, still alive  
Still alive, still alive alive alive alive  
Alive!

 

All alone, just the fear within my soul.  
Please come back, I need your hand to hold.  
Marco Bodt, what have you done to me?  
I feel my heart breaking  
I wish you were still alive.

 

Still alive, still alive  
Still alive, still alive  
Still alive, still alive alive alive alive  
Alive!

 

I feel my heart breaking  
I wish you were still alive.

 

Still alive, still alive  
Still alive, still alive  
Still alive, still alive alive alive alive  
Alive! Still alive!

**Author's Note:**

> The song Alive is by Krewella and all rights for it belong to her. This is just a parody of it and I in no way make money off of it.


End file.
